Ko zlo misli - sebi misli
Bio tako jedan siroma' čobanin. Imo on tuce ovaca, magaraca, kolibicu od trske, kabanicu, štap i čobanju, pa gotova prčija. U njega ni diteta ni grdeta, već sam ko pustinjak, al' živi čovik bez brige. Stara se oko ovaca i magarca, a u njeg' od dana do dana i kruga i bilog smoka. Čobanin je, a pošten. Nebo visoko, po šumi i atovima široko, pa čovičanski živi. Teko njemu život ko voda u ravnici, al' jednog dana naiđe čudan svat. Niko iz šume ko pečurka posli kiše, pa se skondrljo prik jendeka i zaheguco do čobana ko da je herlav. Stan mu laje na vitar, reko bi da je momak za ženidbu, kolina se prokljuvala kroz krpe, pa namigavaju na zemlju, a na ramenu sidi niki očupani gavran. Zašaraju njemu noge na livo, a gavran skoči na desno rame i kljunom ga za uvo; zaplete on nogama na desno, a gavran se već stvorio na livom ramenu, pa mu čeprka po livom uvu i tako ga vuče, da ne poljubi zemlju. Dokleco taj čudan svat i do čobanina, pa ni pet ni šest, već kaže: - A ja bome tako! - Svaki je svoj gospodar, a put je ode širok, pa ne smetaš nikom, - lipo njemu čoban. Poveli oni razgovor, i rič po rič, pa ga čoban pita otkud i šta mu je taj očupani gavran. - Baš ću ti kazti, kad si tako akuratan čovik, - odgovori onaj neobičan svat. - Pamet ti se vidi po riči pa ćeš lako utuvit'. Sluša njeg' čobanin, a ovaj mu kaže, da taj gavran nije ništa drugo već pogađač. Čovik s redovnom pameću ne bi ubardo ni to, koliko kolina je ovaj gavran već izrodio po svitu, jer je on, amaha šestotina puta proznojio lito i prozebo zimu. A gavran ko gavran: crn je, pa i u mraku vidi, a drugog posla ni nema, pa se nagledo svita koliko se živ čovik nije ni naslušao. Zna on di su i stara blaga sakrivena, a bome i to di se nova mogu naći. - To je, brate, pamet! - kaže onaj još čobaninu. - Zgusnila se za šestotina lita, pa samo tako i može stati u ovoj glavici. Gusta je, brate, a da je razvodiš, ta za tri prošijuna bi i doteklo i priteklo pameti. Kaže on čobaninu još i to kako se može opit ko crna zemlja, al' se nikad ne će skrndavit, jer kadgod se zatetura na jednu stranu, a gavran ga vuče na drugu. Ovaj vandrovač počukljiko čobana ispod rebara, kad mu je spomenio, da je akuratan čovik, pa čoban sluša svaku rič, ko da je medom namazana. Vandrovač pripovida, ko da iz knjige štije, a čobanin guta svaku rič, al' je još najviše ubardo da ovaj pogađač zna za zakopana blaga. Uvrtilo mu se to u glavu ko crv, pa napast spopala čovika. Nikad on ranije nije naudio ni mravu, al je sad privrnio očima, pa sve kuva u glavi. Kad ti se pošten čovik da na nepoštenje, ne želi ga ni u blizinu! Muti čobanin u glavi i muti, a kad je onaj vandrovač izvadio još i niku šarenu tikvetinu i dao da se nasisa rakije, o poštenju i obrazu više ni govora. Čobanin svezo ugovor s vragom i jedared će zapitati vandrovača: - Dobri čovče, a ne bi l' prodo tog pogođača? Čobanin je jedva smio i izustiti riči, jer se sve boji, da onaj ne će natuknit šta je smislio pa sve vreba rič s vandrovčovi' usta, al' onaj lipo kaže: - Pravo da ti kažem, na to ni u snu nisam mislio; al' ako je tebi priraslo za srce, ne bi ti volju kvario, jer si mi se dopo. Odma' sam vidio, da si čovik akuratan. Kad je tako, a čobanin odma' udari u pogodbu. - A šta bi ti, pretelju, tražio za tog pogađača? - pita on vandrovača. - Šta bi tražio, kad si siroma' čovik? Dat ćeš mi magarca, da ne iđem pišice, i ništa više. Kako se čobanin bojo, da vandrovač ne će ni da čuje o prodaji pogađača, tako je sad izgubio obraz i pamet, kad je čuo da onaj traži svega magarca. Onaj ne traži ne zna šta, al' kad se pošten čovik prokeri, taj je baš ko s vraga sadrt. Čobanin sad već ne bi dao ni magarca, već bi da dobije pogađača baš babadava. Latio se, pa sad zakiljiva gavranu, da je mator, očupan, pa mršav, i brnjavi ko da kupuje ciganskog konja. - Vidi, koliki je moj magarac, a šta je taj tvoj gavran: šaka duše! - baljezga on ko da će onog usrićiti, ako kupi pogađača. Onaj ne kaže prvo ni rič, već nagne tikvetinu i ni ne da'ne, dok mu čutka pod grlom triput ne skoči. Onda pruži tikvu i čobaninu, pa veli: - Pamet ti je dobra, al' ti se srce stvrdilo. Duni malo u tikvu, da ti se razmekša. Čobaninu nije do pića ni jića, al' ko veli, piće i onaj, pa će se još većma navaćati, kad je već i sad ukrstio očima, pa sve u tri lonca gleda. Žulja sad čobanin po rakiji, pa opet navaljiva i melje ko doljnji žrvnj, al' vandrovač ne pristaje na drugo već samo na magarca. Čobanin kudi gavrana, ta naredo već mane i jajetu iz kojeg se gavran izlego, al' vandrovač ne sluša već opet vadi tikvu, da čobanu razmekša srce. - Ta kako ću ja bez magarca, kad svega ovog jednog imam, - čobanin će na kraju vandrovaču. - Ne brigaj ti kako ćeš! - lipo će vandrovač. - Samo ti, pretelju, daj meni što tražim, pa ne brigaj! Kad mi ovog daš za pogađača, ja ti kažem, a to je istina ko ovaj dan, da ćeš ti imati još jednog magarca. - Kako to?! - začudi se čobanin. - E, to ćeš ćuti od pogađača, samo kad bude tvoj. Ne ćeš morati ni kupiti drugog magarca, a imat ćeš ga. - Ta kako? - Lako, - kaže vandrovač, pa se ope lati trbušaste tikve. Zabašurio on taj razgovor, al' čobanin povuko iz tikve, pa opet brnjavi: - Al' kako ću se nastarati s ovcama, kad ti dam ovog magarca?! - Nemaj ti brige ni za to. Ne ćeš ti imati starosti ni s ovcama. - Kako, da ni s ovcama ne ću imati brige?! - To će ti kazati pogađač, kad bude tvoj, - veli vandrovač, al'se dalje ne da ni osoliti, makar koliko ga čobanin čukljiko po jeziku. Zaboravio čobanin na obraz, pa priko, pa uzduž, pa okolo, al' se vandrovač ne da, već samo liva u čobanina. Kad se ovaj već dobro nadikiljo, a vandrovač njemu kaže: - Pretelju, ta nemoj biti tako skoren, ko da bi pojio i svoju kosu s glave! Da mi kogod ponudi i po svita, ne bi mu dao ovog pogađača, a tebi ga dajem čerez dobrog srca. Eto, dajem ga tebi i nikom više, ta ni rođenom bratu, što je na jednom srcu ležo sa mnom, a ti zaintačio. Nemoj, pretelju, jer se još možem i pridomisliti, samo nek se tikva isprazni. Kad je čoban čuo i taki razgovor, bome se nije dugo mislio, već dâ vandrovaču magarca, a sebi uzme gavrana. Vandrovač uzjašio na uvatog i ode veso. Ne gleda njega čobanin, kad je ušikao gavrana, već tiraj u kolibu, pa će ga odma pitati za skriveno blago. Ne gleda on vandrovača, al' ne gleda ni ovce. Ne gleda on nji', a ovce ko ovce odoše lipo za svojim magarcom. Da je u gavrana veći kljun, čobanin bi mu se uvuko u njega. Pita ga za zakopano blago, trza ga za kljun i za krila, gavran samo: - Kra! Kra! Gavran svojim jezikom, a čobanin se navaćo toliko rakije, da ni ne zna, di su mu uši, pa misli da mu gavran kaže, kako mu je stra'. - Kaki te stra' napopo, već kaži za blago, a ja ću ga već iskopati, - navalio na pogađača. Stiska on njega, vuko bi ga za jezik, a gavran samo: - Kra! Kra! - Vidi ti nevolje! Otkud ti stra' pa stra'? Ta kaži mi, to te valjda nije stra', kako ću imati opet jednog magarca, kad sam mog jedinog dao za tebe. Popuštio čovik i pita ma šta, samo da vidi kako pogađač pogađa. Popušta on, al gavran samo: - Kra! Promuka već gavren, a čoban već i kroz maglu jedva čuje, kad rakija ne spava u njemu, pa mu se učinilo, da sad gavran kaže - ja. - Ma otkud si ti magarac?! Nit si ti, a valjda nisam ni ja. Tako on veli, a gavran opet: - Kra! - Ta valjda ne kažeš »da«?! Valjda ne kažeš, da sam magarac ja?! - uplašio se čoban, makar se jedva držo na nogama. Uplaši se on, pa ga sad još više nazlaba, al' onaj samo tira svoj gavranski jezik, pa nek čobanin razumi kako zna. Krače gavran i samo krače, pa i čobaninu jedared dosadilo, i obazre se oko kolibe. Bome je onda i takom glavom razumio, da je on taj magarac, što je osto. Odma' se čoban o'ladio. Izašo njemu bis iz glave, pa ne pita više pogađača. Kad je istrčo i vido da ni ovaca nema, a on pravi trizan. - E, ljudi, ljudski! - udario se on po čelu. - Još mi čovik kaže, da se ne ću morati starati ni za ovce, samo ako mu dam magarca, a ja ni onda da s'vatim njegove račune! A još mi lipo kaže, da ću imati jednog magarca, makar mu dam onog jedinog što sam imo! Razgovara on sam sa sobom i kad je već počo sređivati svoje račune, podvikne: - A nije mi slago baš ni u čemu! Prodo mi pogađača, e, pa nek sad kogod kaže da ga nemam! Imam ga bome, jer sam pogađač ja! Pogađam ja svoju nevolju! Izašo mu bis iz glave, pa se ne srdi ni na gavrana, već počo njemu pripovidati; - Magarac osto ja, baš kako mi je reko. A ni za ovce se ne moram starati kad i' nemam. E, ljudi ljudski, di mi je pamet bila?! Bome je on kasno vidio, di mu je pamet bila. Kad se dobro razmislio, a on vidi, da mu je pamet bila samo na tom, kako čovika privariti i na zlo navući, pa se nije ni sitio, da samog sebe vara. Kad je čobanin sve to sebi odbrojio, bogme se nije na drugog rasrdio već na sebe, i sebi pod nos duše: - Čitavog si života pošteno zaradio zalogaj kruva, pa te nije bolila glava. A kad su ti narasle zazubice, da čovika privariš, bogme je i red da budeš sam svoj magarac. Tako se on sam sa sobom izrazgovarao i lipo lego, da se istrizni od rakije. Drugi dan poranio i pošo u svit, da opet pošteno zaradi ovce i magarca. Ni gavrana nije otiro, već ga svagdi nosio sa sobom i lipo ga timario. Nije se stidio ni da ispripovida, kako ga je zapatio, i kad su ga ljudi zapitali u čudu: - Pa kaki je to onda pogađač, kad si tako prošo s njim, - a on veli: Bome je to pogađač, pa još kaki! On mi je pogodio, da je najveće blago u poštenju. On me je naučio, da je svaki onaj sam svoj magarac, ko ne zna poštivati svoju koricu krušca i svoj pošten poso. Kategorija:Hrvatska književnost Kategorija:Narodna književnost Kategorija:Proza Kategorija:K